Bitter Sweet
by shinyfairylights
Summary: Five One-Shots. Five times Aerith Gainsborough fell in love with Zack Fair.
1. One

_FFVII/Crisis Core Universe_

At sixteen, she's just starting to realize how heavy of a burden she carries inside her. Aerith has learned the art of being talkative while not revealing anything about herself, a dance of words that trick those around her. Elmyra's warnings about the darker people of the world ring in her ears as she leaves the house every day.

she dreams of a life where the voices of ghosts didn't haunt her daily. Leaving Midgar is a daydream she relishes in, and she tells stories of her dreams to her flowers.

They are the only ones she trusts with her secrets.

When Zack crashes into her life, with bright Mako eyes and cheerful grin, she's still hesitant. It's hard not to be drawn in by his energy, bright against the dark gloom of the slums that have been the only world she's known. However, SOLDIER means ShinRa, which translates to 'very very bad' in her world.

She's flippant with him, laughing as they tease each other, and she thinks iit/i will happen soon. He'll leave, and not come back. He doesn't have time for a flower girl from the slums - he has wars to fight, people to answer to.

Yet, without fail, he visits her when he can spare a minute. Tugging on her ponytail, talking to her about his days and the people he meets. She spends a lot of her time silent around him, absorbing his words like rays of sunlight.

Aerith even thinks she's brave enough to see the sky. Soon.

Soon never comes, though. Only confusion and an aching loneliness that hadn't been there before Zack Fair.


	2. Two

_Alternate Universe: Aerith and her mother successfully escape from ShinRa and live in the north.  
_

* * *

It isn't often that they travel, but when they do Aerith looks forward to it for weeks. When she turns eighteen her mother sits her down at the kitchen table, an unusually serious expression on her face. Aerith fidgets, wondering if someone has questioned the flowers growing in the snow in their backyard, but she's relieved when Iflana reveals the reason for the discussion.

Aerith's birthday is soon, and she wants to do something special for her daughter.

Without hesitation, Aerith already has a request - to go to Costa Del Sol. It's dangerous, with ShinRa still looking for them even years after escaping, but she's never been to the beach. When Iflana nods Aerith lets out an excited squeal, practically leaping over the table to engulf her mother in a tight hug.

They would only be there a week, but a week is forever when the sun and sand are waiting for you.

***

They arrive at night, and Aerith is anxious to see the ocean. Her mother warns her there isn't much to see, but gives her daughter an indulgent smile as she tells her to go on out to the beach while she unpacks.

Anticipation builds inside her as she navigates through the crowds, marveling at just how many people are there. For February, Costa Del Sol is still incredibly warm, and the muggy air makes her skin feel sticky.

The beach is no disappointment, even if the moon is half full and she can't really see the water. The scent is enough - a mix of salt and sand, the breeze ruffling her bangs. She goes out in the water until it's up to her knees, holding up her skirt a bit to keep it from getting wet.

Once she's standing in the water she tilts her head back, closing her eyes and loses herself. The voices of the Planet are there, whispering to her in a jumble of voices she can't decipher unless she's concentrating. Right now, the sound soothes her, and Aerith feels like she's in another world.

A call startles her, turning around to lock eyes with a boy her age. He stands proud and tall, his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised in amusement. He asks if she's a siren, there to lure men to the ocean. Quick to retort, she smiles innocently as she says that she is simply a mermaid who had wished to be human. He laughs, and she's drawn to him.

Feeling a little bit silly, she wades back to shore, releasing her skirt and trying to smooth back her bangs as she comes closer.

He is Zack Fair, and he's the first boy who makes butterflies come alive inside her.


	3. Three

_Alternate Universe: Aerith is caught and eventually forced to join the Turks._

* * *

It's hard for her to really conform to their rules - the Turks are Serious Business and she fits in like a square peg in a round hole. Her job doesn't sit well with her, making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin, and she insists that the tie they wear as part of the uniform is just _too_ much.

Really, though, it's her life that doesn't fit her. No matter how much she trains, how much horror she sees, Aerith still never grows numb to it. She tries her best to be conveniently hidden when important mission briefs are given and jobs are assigned.

Avoidance is hard when you live, work and breathe in the ShinRa building. When she first meets him there is dismissal like with any SOLDIER. She knows the stories and triumphs of those who are First Class, but they do not impress her. All she sees are bullies, controlled by a monster who's clutches she can't escape.

Zack Fair is persistent, if only because she rarely smiles. He tells her jokes, pops around corners in attempts to scare her (which usually end up making her so startled she screams), and he tells her that the dark suits of the Turks don't suit her.

When ignoring him doesn't work, she slowly starts to open up to him. Inside, she is dried up and hollow, starving for affection. He fills her up, making her warm and feel almost human. When she cracks a smile at one of his jokes he laughs loudly, pointing at her. He declares himself the winner, and after a moment of (fake) thoughtful contemplation he decides his prize will be simple - one date.

She never knew what hit her. When Nibelheim happens, she shatters into pieces and without a second thought runs. With no direction in mind, and nobody left to call family or even friend, Aerith turns to a woman in the slums she'd spoken to a number of times while on patrol. When Elmyra Gainsborough opened her door to a seventeen year old Aerith, tears running down her face and her suit rumpled, she doesn't question. She only ushers the girl inside and closes the door quietly, shutting out the world and its horrors for a night.


	4. Four

_Kingdom Hearts Universe_

* * *

Going to the Coliseum was not at the top of her 'Fun Things to Do' list, but she couldn't say no to her friends. There was a tournament going on, and most of them had entered it. The money raised was going to fund the rebuilding of worlds that had been hit hardest by the darkness, so she happily handed over quite a bit of munny she'd earned from selling her flowers.

She sat with Cid and Kairi, talking earnestly with the girl as the preparations began. As much as she loved Cid, it was nice to have another female around to talk to. It was a little intimidating at times, growing up with Tifa and Yuffie. The two were always so strong and resilient, and she found herself wishing she had that kind of strength. She knew they look at her as someone to protect, and as much as she cared about her friends it could be frustrating.

As the tournament began, she readied herself to be torn between worry and anxiety. Watching them fight wasn't fun for her, but she kept that to herself. Aerith knew they enjoyed the challenge and that's all that mattered.

One competitor caught her eye, and she watched him with fascination. His moves were lightning quick, reminding her of Cloud, but the air about him was entirely different. He was jovial, enjoying himself and slapping his opponents on the back once the matches were over.

When he was fighting, she could see the determination in his eyes, but everything seemed to flow so easily from him. It was a little mesmerizing, and when Kairi nudged her Aerith realized she was staring. Kairi giggled, commenting that ihe/i was cute, and Aerith should talk to him afterwards. Laughing, Aerith handwaved the comment, nerves tying her stomach into a knot like never before.

Later, she was surprised when he went out of his way to track her down, introducing himself and asking her on a date in one breath. She didn't have a chance.


	5. Five

_Alternate Universe: Zack survived and was there during FFVII. Aerith doesn't die._

* * *

Everything seemed to click in to place. The world saved by their ragtag band of misfits - a feat even they didn't expect to pull off. It was only after the dust settled they had a moment of silent confusion, looking to one another and quietly asking 'What Next'.

Aerith didn't know what the future had in store for her, but it didn't bother her. She knew that whatever was thrown her way she could survive it. Her will was strong, and she knew her duty to the Planet was more important than ever. Though she was the last living Cetra, she wasn't alone.

A familiar presence approached her from behind, strong arms wrapping around her waist as a chin came to rest on her shoulder. The balcony they stood on looked over the ruins of Midgar, and it was a sad sight to see.

"It's gonna take a long time to fix this," Zack said as he looked over the damage with Aerith, resignation in his voice. Aerith turned to face him, his arms still around her waist, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling up at him wistfully.

"It will. When it's done, though, it'll be better than before. We can make it work."

Zack grinned down at her, leaning his head down to capture her lips with his for a single, deep kiss. "You're right. And who better to help rebuild than the last of an ancient race and an ex-SOLDIER?"

Aerith smiled, leaning her body into his and laying her head on his shoulder. She never felt more at home than she did in his arms.

"I can't think of anyone better."


End file.
